A Tear for Every Grain of Sand
by HikariNakahara
Summary: Their was something different about the girl before him, for she looked like any other child of Ishbal, but there was one main difference between this child and every other child of Ishbal...the child's eyes were not red.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of the revised version of "Of Metal And Ice". Again any and all comments (no flames) are welcome. I am looking for a beta so job is open. Please enjoy this 1st chapter and tell me what you think. Does my writing style need to improve? Is my writing too wordy? Please give me some critique. I can't improve if you don't tell me what I am doing wrong

* * *

_Sand and blood_

_Every which way you looked, that is what covered the once prosperous land of Ishbal, a sea of sand and blood. The bodies of men, women, young and old, now lay through out the streets, some casually shoved aside to clear a path, as if their lives meant nothing. But they did mean something, maybe not to their murderer's but to their families, their friends, their lives were cherished. Seeing the bodies of children, whose lives had just begun, splayed lifelessly all over the ground, was just sickening. To some, what they had done was wrong on many levels of morality, it would haunt them forever. To others, it was their civic duty, an order of their fuhrer, to whom they must obey. These soldiers saw nothing wrong with what they had done, some even enjoying the horrific act. Though to majority, it was agreed, Ishbal was a land of death. _

_The soldiers could feel the war drawing to a close, as the number of Ishbalans still living, hiding in the city, grew fewer and fewer. Many found it hard to believe that any civilian was still left alive, but they had their orders and until that order was lifted, each day the search would continue. Soon it would be over, after seven long years, it would finally be over, but that didn't mean it would be forgotten. No, this war would be remembered as the most one-sided war in history, an act of barbaric proportions. _

_As the sun rose to signal the dawn of a new day, the soldiers went on their man hunt, some hoping to find someone, others hoping not. Two men walked down the blood covered street, one large in height and in build, the other of average height and small in frame. Neither carried weapons, for they did not need them. These two are state alchemists, the favorite weapons of the military. Neither uttered a word to the other, there was nothing to say, no small talk to be made. Even if there was, nothing would be said anyway, for their ears as well as their eyes needed to be kept alert for any sound or movement that may pass their way. _

_They could hear the faint chatter of other soldiers back at their base and the sound of pebbles being blown in the wind, nothing more. They could see a street of corpses, blood, and sand, nothing they hadn't seen before. _

_"How much longer must this go on?" One asked, not really expecting an answer, or one of value. "This should have ended long ago and yet we are still here. Everyday we are here, everyday I have to see this-" he gestured to the bodies, "and it makes it harder and harder for me to go on. Makes it harder for me to see the good in humanity....if there is any at all."_

_The other said nothing, knowing that nothing needed to be said. Everything the man had spoke was true, not only for him, but for most of the soldiers there, each day was a living hell. _

_**Fwshhh**_

_Both men came to a halt, their hands raised in defense, eyes scanning the area around them. Their eyes frantically moved over the buildings, looking for something out of the ordinary, only to find nothing. They lowered their hands slowly, just in case, the didn't want to be caught off guard. Feeling at ease, they continued their designated search route, when the smaller of the men saw something, something he hoped not to see. He could see an eye peaking around the corner of a building not too far ahead of them. The eye and the eyes of the man met one another, and as soon as they did, each took off. One running from, the other running after. The one had to be weak from malnourishment, for hiding in the city would not offer the nourishment they needed. The two caught up to the other quickly, trapping them in the basement of an Ishbalan home. The person had no where to go, it was the end. _

_The taller of the two stood in by the stairway, blocking their only way of escape, while the other searched the room. The basement was well hidden, making it no surprise that a soldier had not found it before then. If the person hadn't been in such a hurry to hide, they could have sealed the entrance, preventing them from being found. The man, his hand held out, away from his body, slowly made his way through the room. The basement had many shelves, crates, and empty glass bottles scattered on the floor. Bottles that, at one point in time, contained food. It explained how the person managed to live so long under such conditions. There really weren't many places to hide, the man knew that soon he would find them and then kill them. Those were his orders, he could not disobey. He sighed sadly, it was over, for in the corner behind a shambled crate was a small child, their back turned to him. Though he was slightly surprised, for something was different about this child. Most children in the position this child was in, would be crying, begging him to let them live. And yet this child was silent, not uttering a sound. He raised his hand, aiming for the kill, wishing he had a gun, for burning to death is something that only the most vile people deserve. Not this child, not any child, but it was the only way. His muscles tensed, his eyes clenched tightly shut, taking a moment to prepare himself. His comrade watched him with sad, sympathetic eyes, wishing that they could pretend not to have found this child, but he knew it was useless. _

_Releasing a small breathe of air, the man's muscles relaxed, his eyes slowly opened. _

_"Forgive me" His words laced with utter sadness and remorse, dreading the screams of pain that would soon come. As he slowly began to snap his fingers, the child turned to look at him. He didn't want to see them, he didn't want to see those red eyes as he took this child's life. Suddenly he stopped, a gasp escaping from his lips. At that moment, he thanked every god he knew that he was able to stop fast enough, for if he hadn't, he would have hated himself forever. Their was something different about the child before him, whom he could now see was a young girl, no older than 10. For at first glance the child looked like any other child of Ishbal, with dark skin and hair, but a closer look would tell you something more. There was one main difference between this child and every other child of Ishbal......_

_the child's eyes were not red. _

_

* * *

_

Well that was fun. I am feeling kinda light headed, maybe from staring at the computer. Okay people be my little critics and tell me what you thought. This is mainly a prologue but I will consider it chapter 1. So please tell me

did you like it?

did you hate it?

I need to know or I can't make it better. Can't wait to hear what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter two. I can't believe I actually wrote this. The first few chapter will be establishing this character then there will be a time skip and we will get right into the heart of it all. I would appreciate at least one review. Just to know that I am doing well. XD

* * *

_A snap._

_That is how close the military had come to having another crisis on their hands. Killing citizens of Ishbal was an order ,which most citizens agreed with, but to kill a child not of the Ishbalan race, would have had another war awaiting them upon their return. When the men had arrived at the base, the other soldiers were in an uproar over the fact that the taller one now carried a small child in his arms. _

"_Armstrong! Mustang! What the hell is the matter with you two? Our orders state that we must terminate any and all Ishbalans upon sight. You are blatantly disregarding that order! You better have a damn good reason as to why!"_

_The taller of the two, Alex Louis Armstrong, placed the girl upon the ground, she stood there staring at the other soldiers. She wasn't scared, if anything she was curious, probably wondering why they hadn't killed her yet. The other man, Roy Mustang, stared along with her at the other soldiers, but his eyes were cold with fury. _

"_Look at her." Mustang asked flatly. The soldier must have thought the heat was getting to him. _

"_I see her, another disgusting Ishbal who needs to be terminated, and I see two soldiers who can't seem to do their job. What are you going on about Mustang? Why don't you just do your job or do I have to do it-"_

"_Look at her damn it! Look at her eyes!" Mustang was furious, knowing that if it hadn't been himself and Armstrong that had found the child, she would surely be dead. The soldier scoffed at Mustangs remark, but decided to humor him. He walked over to the girl, squatting down so he could get a good look at her. For a few seconds, there was silence as all the other soldiers watched, their curiosity wanting to see the outcome of it all. _

_The silence was broken when the soldier gasped and, losing his balance, fell to the ground._

"_What color are they?" Mustang whispered, but the man said nothing. Mustang grew angry, "What color are they!" Mustang commanded the soldier, even though he was his superior. The soldier cleared his throat before pushing himself up off the ground, brushing the sand from his uniform and then turning to face the other soldiers. _

"_It seems that," he paused, "a form of thanks are in order. If Mustang and Armstrong had followed orders without hesitation, we may have had another war on our hands. This child," he gestured to the girl, "is not of the Ishbalan race, but is like you and me. People would have been outraged at this and we all would have been in some deep shit." The soldier turned to face Armstrong and Mustang, "You two, bring the girl and come with me, we need to pay a visit to the __Führer. This girls needs to get to Central."_

_

* * *

_

_The girl now sat before an older looking man, an eye patch covering his left eye, his right looking at her with great interest. _

_ "You are a very brave little girl, strong as well for surviving here as long as you have. Though you are lucky, you could have easily been killed out there today." He paused to see if she would say anything, she just sat there. "I just have a few questions to ask you before we take you Central. Once there, you will be given to a foster family who will take very good care of you, okay?" She just stared at him. He sighed before grabbing some papers and a pen, paper work he had to fill out in order for her to go to a foster home. _

_He smiled at her before he began, "What's your name dear?" He positioned his pen to write, but again the girl said nothing. "Can you understand me? Do you understand what I am asking of you?" He suddenly realized that the girl might not even be able to speak, let alone understand him. To his surprise, she slowly nodded. "Good, good. Now, can you answer my first question? What is your name?" She shook her head. _

_"Do you not know your name?" Mustang asked quietly, leaning closely to the girl. She turned to look at him, staring at him a few seconds before nodding. "Führer Bradley, though she may be able to understand us, I don't think she can speak." Bradley waved him off, "Not to worry, once she is in Central well find someone to teach her. Nothing to fret over."_

_The questions continue ranging from how old she was, which she answered by holding up nine fingers, to if she had been living with any Ishbalans before the war, in response she shook her head. _

_ "Thank you for being so cooperative with me young lady. I just have one more question for you and then you __will be taken to Central. Do you know where that is?" She shook her head. She was obviously getting very agitated with the way he was speaking to her. Bradley noticed this but chose to ignore it. He looked down at the papers he was shuffling in his hands, "Last question and then you are free to go." He paused before speaking " Do you know where your parents are?"_ She tensed up and started taking long deep breaths, as if she was trying to prevent a panic attack. Mustang gently placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him, hurt and anger swimming in her violet eyes. 

_"What happened to them?" He looked at her with sympathy, "Please, try and say something." She closed her eyes and seemed to struggle with what she wanted to say, what she needed to say. "Just give us something so we can understand what has happened to you." They waited patiently for her to answer, knowing that it would be a struggle. She must have been alone for sometime to have not been taught how to talk, at least that is what they thought. _

_"Le…" Her voice startled the men, they hadn't expected her to say anything. "Le…levt…" Mustang gave her a confused look, "Left, is that what you are trying to say?" She nodded. "Your parents left you? Did they pass away?" She shook her head, which could have meant 'no' to either question but Mustang understood. "They left you alone. They abandoned you." She nodded sadly looking as if she wanted to cry but was trying to be brave. He gently rubbed the small girls back, "You can cry if you want." _

_"….kan't…" she muttered. "You can't what?" Armstrong finally spoke, kneeling by the side of the girl. "…..kan't…..ku…rye" she struggled with the second word but Armstrong understood, "Can't cry, why?" The girl looked down at her feet which were dangling over the edge of the chair; on them small little scars. She turned over hands to show many scars marking her palms as well. "…me…." The men were confused and a little frustrated but they couldn't be angry at her, she didn't know how to speak. They were lucky she could say as much as she had. Mustang and Armstrong couldn't figure out what she meant but Bradley seemed to have an idea. _

_"She can't cry." The two men look at him, bewildered. "What do you mean sir?" _

_Sighing, Bradley stood up from his chair and walked towards the girl. "You are physically and mentally unable to cry aren't you? No matter what happens, the tears won't come out, will they?" Bradley asked in a calm voice. Mustang and Armstrong had been watching Bradley but once he had finished, their eyes snapped back towards the girl. _

_They watched with shocked eyes as she nodded. _

_

* * *

_This chapter a lot longer that I thought and hoped it would. Sorry they aren't very long. I hope they will eventually but for now they will be short. You people know the drill read and review, please? I would really appreciate it. I want to know if this sucks or not XD


	3. Chapter 3

I had an epiphany today about my OC. She has purple eyes and the only people in FMA that have purple eyes are the Homunculi but I am gonna ignore that. Also, I am basing this off the second anime. I've read the manga but it has been a while so I want something easily accessable to use for reference. Plus I like the 2nd anime more. Anyway, I am trying to keep update often. Thanks to DramaQueen524, xXKaminari-TsubasaXx, and Horselvr4evr123 for reviewing, I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

The Morre's.

That was the name of her new family, one that would love and care for her more than her birth parents had. As Bradley had promised, right after her questioning, she was taken to Central by Armstrong and Mustang. She seemed to have formed some attachment to them, feeling comfortable and at ease when they were around.

The train ride to Central was an interesting one, for it was obvious the girl had never been. She was so intrigued by it all, examining anything and everything she could. The older men were very amused by her curiosity, her yearning to learn. She had a lot of lost time to make up for, so many things to she needed to see and do. Both men found it hard to believe that someone could abandon a child, especially one like her. Even though she had already witnessed horrible acts against humanity at a such a young age, she still had an innocence about her. No man or woman on this earth would believe that she was found amidst one of the bloodiest wars in history. Well, one of the bloodiest _so far_.

For a child that couldn't talk she was very chatty. She expressed her questions in body language, and answered with her head or her fingers, if numbers were required. If it wasn't for the fact that he would hardly ever be at home, Roy would have adopted her himself but he didn't want to deprive her of the love and attention she so desperately deserved. He guessed Armstrong was thinking the same thing though her might also be afraid he would hurt her, what with being a giant and all. Roy chuckled softly at the thought which gained a questioning look from said giant, but he claimed he was laughing at the girl and her curiosity. After all, she was insanely adorable.

When the train pulled intro Central, she could barely contain herself. She would have jumped off the train while it was still moving if Roy hadn't had a hold of her. Once the train had completely stopped, they grabbed their things, which weren't much since as soon as they had everything arranged for her they would have to head right back to Ishbal. Though they hoped that by the time they were done, the war would offically be over.

* * *

The car ride to the Morrehousehold wasn't as eventful as the train ride, which was only because she had ridden in a car already, the one that took her to the train station near Ishbal. This time, however, she just stared wide eyed out the window, looking at all the buildings and people they were passing by. She looked at Roy over her shoulder, her eyes speaking to him since her voice could not.

"We'll be there soon, just a little longer." She shyly smiled as she continued to look at him. "Don't worry, they'll love you." A true smile filled her face, a smile which Roy fully returned.

_'You won't ever be alone again.'_

* * *

The group stood outside the Morre household, the girl clinging to Roy's pant leg. She was excited to finally have a place to call home, but she was afraid that she would be abandoned again. What if they didn't like her? What if she was too much to handle? Would they leave her, just like her parents did? All these questions and more were running through her head, now she was nervous.

Roy raised his hand and knocked loudly on the door, straighting his uniform to make sure he was presentable. He looked down at his young friend and smiled. As if sensing her fear he gave her some kind words, "Just be yourself. I told you before, they will love you." He mussed up her hair and she giggled.

The door swung open to reveal a man in his mid 30's with short brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled and greeted the two men, shaking both their hands before turning his attention to her.

"Well hello there little lady. My wife and I have been so excited to meet you." He held out his hand to her, she looked at it for a second before realizing what he wanted. She nervously reached out and placed her hand in his. He lead her in the hand shake, slowly moving his arm up and down. He smiled, "Wow that is a strong grip you got there kiddo." He got the reaction he wanted, she smiled.

"Come on in, Emily has been dying to see her." The man lead the group through the house. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either, though bigger than your average home. The Morre's weren't the same as other foster parents for they only took in children found by the military, which explained the size of their home.

They were soon in a large dining room, a table right smack dab in the middle, a woman with blonde hair and green eyes around the same age as the man seated at it. "Look who's here." The man spoke in a sing song voice. The woman looked up and a beautiful smile graced her face.

"Why aren't the cutest little girl I have ever laid eyes on?" She stood up from the table and came over to her, stooping down to her level. "My name is Emily." She beamed "I'm your new mommy." Her husband stood behind her, smiling at them before turning his attention to Roy and Armstrong. "Emily has wanted a daughter for sometime, when I told her about this young lady here and that we may have a chance to care for her, she was ecstatic."

Roy was a bit confused by that. "Thomas, the military has found orphaned girls before, you mean to say that you've only been foster parents to boys?"

Thomas nodded sadly, "Every time we had the opportunity to take care of a girl, another foster family would swoop in and snatch them up. Not saying that we didn't like boys we got, but it will be a nice change of pace to have a daughter for a change." He gestured to the table, "Please sit down." There were three chairs on one side, two on the other. It was obviously one chair too many for that table, but the Morre's probably figured the girl wouldn't want to sit with them just yet, or by herself.

Roy picked her up and placed her in the chair. She had fidgeted when he grabbed her, as if to say that she didn't need help, but Roy ignored her with with a grin plastered on his face.

"Would you like something to drink?" Emily asked kindly, but they declined. "What about you? Are you thirsty?" The girl thought about it for a second but in the end she declined as well. Emily smiled at her before taking her seat next to her husband.

The couple looked at her with such loving faces that she was, safe to say, a little weirded out by it. To ease her nervousness she grasped Roy's jacket sleeve in her small hand, making him look at her. She looked him dead in the eye, hoping he understood what she wanted. He opened his mouth to speak but Thomas beat him to it.

"Sorry, it's just that, we've been so excited to see her, we just can't believe she is finally here."

"It's quite alright, she's just not used to people yet. We believe that she has lived on her own for some time, she's not used to the attention." Roy replied.

"Did you ever find out if she has a name?" Emily questioned, though her tone expressed that she hoped she didn't. Armstrong shook his head, "No, she has no idea what her name is." He pause, "Do you have a name picked out for her?" His voice sounded excitedly curious as he questioned Emily.

She blushed lightly, "Well yes, I do. You see when Tom and I first got married, I very much wanted a daughter. I had a name picked out since I was a little girl, but I could never get pregnant and most foster children, or at least the ones we've taken care of, already had names. When I found out that she didn't have one, I thought that I would finally be able to use the name I've wanted to use for so long."

"Well Emily, it looks like you will get to do just that." Roy pulled some paper work, along with a pen, out of a bag sitting next to his chair. "So Emily, what do you want to call her?"

The girl looked at Emily expectantly, as if she was begging her for a decent name. A child only gets to be named once and she didn't want to live the rest of her life with a horrible name. Emily looked at Thomas happily before looking the girl straight in the eye.

"Aria Fai Morre, that is what we will call her." Roy nodded approvingly, as he wrote the name on the paper. He then handed the papers to the happy couple, allowing them to sign so she would be legally in their care. Once that was done, they handed them back to Roy, who looked them over as the two stood up and walked over to her.

"Well everything seems to be in order, she is all yours." Roy stated happily.

Emily and Thomas now stood behind her chair, causing her to turn and look at them. They both smiled, happily not even scratching the surface of how they truly felt. She watched them curiously, and if she could cry, the next thing they said would surely have left the girl in tears.

"Welcome home, Aria."

* * *

Ugh, I so didn't want to write this today but I made myself do it. I told myself that I can't let this one die. *determined face* I've been watching FMA a lot the past couple of days so I am in the right frame of mind to be writing this. 1 more chapter before Ed comes in woot woot! I am hoping once he comes in that I will get more reviews. Reviews make me happy and make me want to write more. No reviews makes me sad and really doesn't motivate me. So yeah...hinty hint hint. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot woot for updating! I actually started writing this last night and finished just now XD I would like some more reviews though. Thanks to Smogle for the review. I've noticed people getting story alerts for this but not reviewing. Beware that I am watching you. **

_

* * *

__Two years later_

State Alchemists

Once Aria learned that that was the occupation of her saviors, she was determined to be come one. Though she was equally fond of both Mustang and Armstrong, she gravitated towards Roy more. She saw him as an older brother figure, for when she called him "Uncle Roy" he asked her not to, he said it made him feel old, though he was thirteen years her senior.

Though Aria knew he was a State Alchemist, she didn't really know how to become one. The day she went to Roy, telling him about her new goal, needless to say, he was a bit worried. Aria had no idea what being a State Alchemist meant, nor had she fully grasped that almost everything she feared, was caused by the military. Her fear of guns and corpses, that was caused by the military for sure.

Aria was a very stubborn girl and would rarely, if ever, take 'No' for an answer and Roy couldn't deny her something that would make her truly happy. There was a special place in his heart for the girl, as if she was his daughter, and he wanted her to be happy. She had wanted Roy to teach her himself, but he was always busy and never had the time, so he found someone else to teach her.

When Aria wanted something bad enough, she worked very hard to obtain it. When she wasn't physically practicing her alchemy, she was reading books about it. She would practice from the moment she woke up till she was practically dead on her feet. In fact, hard working was an understatement when it came to Aria. She had scared her parents half to death on several occasions.

Her parents. Aria loved her parents, much more than your average eleven year old. Most children her age hated for their parents to be affectionate with them in public, but Aria loved it, wanted it, need it. She was deprived of that love for nine years and needed to know that she was wanted, that someone loved her. Aria hated being left alone, she would have this feeling that they wouldn't ever come back, that they would forget about her. Needless to say, when they did come back, she would immediately latch herself on them and refuse to let go.

In the two short years she had been with the Morre's almost everything about her had improved drastically. For one, her speaking level was exactly where it should be, if not a bit higher. She had had a hard time grasping that not all words we spoken phonetically, and some words just threw her off. There was one word in particular, oak, however what had come out of her mouth wasn't oak, it was oik. Emily had been the one helping her read that day and though she tried not to, she couldn't help but laugh. Aria was less then amused and refused to speak to her mother after she had laughed at her. It didn't last long though, a few hours later Aria had completely forgot about the whole thing.

She was much more sociable too, but only because she wanted people to focus on her. She always wanted to be the center of attention. In some cases she would act out just so everyone would notice her. She didn't care what kind of attention she got, as long as people were focused on her. Her parents were concerned about how she was acting and when they told Roy about it, he explained that she was acting the way she was because she was abandoned. Aria didn't want people to forget about her, whether it be good or bad. He said that it was something she would hopefully grow out of in a few years.

* * *

When the time came to take her State Alchemist exam, she was more than ready. She knew that she would have to prove herself more than everyone else, not only because she was twelve but also because she was a woman. At that time, there were no female State Alchemists in the Military, but she would be the one to change that.

However, things didn't go as well as she had hoped. Though she aced the first two parts of the exam, when it came to the alchemy demonstration, she was outclassed every which way. To say she was upset was an understatement, she was pissed. When Roy had come to visit her later that night he walked into her room to find it in shambles. She had destroyed everything that wasn't bolted down.

Her failure didn't discourage her, but made her work even harder to obtain what she wanted. She was the prime example of the expression, _"If at first you don't succeed, try and try again."_ So when exam time came around a year later, she indeed tried again but the results were the same and Aria was unable to beat out her competition. Upon her return home, her room was yet again destroyed. Her parents were worried that she would never succeed and when they tried to talk to her about picking another career she threw her dinner plate across the room.

* * *

_"Third times the charm" _was not true in Aria's case, leaving history repeat itself. She aced the first parts with flying colors, but still failed to show she had better alchemic abilities than the others. When her parents had heard she had once again failed to become a State Alchemist, they prepared themselves for the disaster that would be her room. Imagine their surprise when they found it untouched. Aria hadn't returned home but instead stayed at Head Quarters with Roy, to ask him why she was constantly unsuccessful. He replied by saying that she just needed more time, and with age she would become a better alchemist. She hoped he was right.

* * *

The next year Aria came up with a saying of her own, _"Fourth times the charm" _for at the age of fifteen she finally accomplished what she had set out to do, become a State Alchemist. She didn't know if she had truly impressed the other military members or if the other applicants were just terrible, she didn't care, she was in.

No longer was she just Aria Fai Morre, now she was Aria Fai Morre....

The Elemental Alchemist.

* * *

**Next chapter....Ed is in! I am still trying to work out the time line and I think I've got it. Oh and just to prevent confusion next chapter Aria is 4 years older than Ed. All other Oc's are usually younger or the same age as him and become a state alchemist the same time as he did (and amazingly also get in on the first try xD) which is why I wanted Aria to fail 3 times before getting in. FAILZ XD Anyway please review *gets on knees* I am begging you! If this story sucks then I don't want to continue it. So come on people ya got ta want it! =3 Oh and the story about Oak and Oik, I actually did that. My mom has never let me live it down, neither has my brother. XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again yay for updating. This is my longest chapter yet. I HATE Dialogue! HATE IT! There is a link for Aria's outfit on my profile. Keep in mine that you are only looking at the outfit. I used a dress up flash game on deviantart to make it, which is what I will do for all of her other outfits. Thanks to IceFire Dragon Alchemist73 and DramaQueen524 for reviewing. **

* * *

_(Two years later)_

The Full Metal Alchemist

That was the main aspect of her next assignment. Roy had decided to pair Aria with Edward Elric also known as 'The Full Metal Alchemist, so she can help him learn patience and understanding. Roy had said that Edward tended to rush into situations and not thoroughly plan out what he was going to do.

Aria, however, was the complete opposite. She never did anything without having some form of a plan. She would be the perfect State Alchemist, if only she wasn't so hard to work with. She had been paired with other State Alchemists and general military personel before but most of the partnerships didn't last more than a week, two at the most.

If you asked someone from the military to describe Aria in one word, it would be _bitch_. Aria was never afraid to say what she wanted when she wanted. If she thought you smelled, she would tell you. If she thought you did something wrong, she would give you a lecture describing in great detail everything she believed you did wrong.

Roy wanted Aria to help Edward, but was worried that her mouth would get the best of her and Edward would demand she be re-assigned somewhere far away from him. But Edward also had a temper, and Roy was sure that Edward would give Aria a run for her money.

Aria had grown much over the past six years, her skin had lightened by several shades since she wasn't always out in the sun. Her height increased, now she stood at five feet and seven inches, which Roy knew Edward wasn't going to like, though her height varied depending on if she was wearing flat shoes or boots with heels. Her hair now came to rest at the middle of her back, she had once told Roy that she wanted long hair, and was a rich chocolate brown instead of the muddy brown it was when they found her.

She tended to wear closed shoes, never sandals, so she could hide the scars on the tops and bottoms of her feet. As for her hands well, let's just say, Roy inspired her with his gloves she decided to make her own. Hers were just fingerless gloves with her specific alchemy symbol sown in. That way she wouldn't have to waste time drawing and they covered up the scars on her hands. The scars themselves didn't bother her, what did was the questions she got when people saw them. She found all the questions very annoying, it was no ones business but her own, who were they to but their noses into her personal life?

Aria sat before Roy's desk, her right leg resting on her left knee and if she hadn't been wearing tights, her underwear would be showing for sure. She had black tights underneath her thigh high black skirt, though her boots that came to just below the bottom of her skirt, really didn't allow much skin to be seen. Her upper half was much less revealing as she wore a purple tank and a red jacket that covered her chest area up to her neck. Her sleeves were of fishnet material with her fingerless gloves adoring each hand. She had a unique sense of style, you had to give her that. She usually dressed in bright colors, but as she was know, you would think she was attending a funeral.

Roy sighed, "Could you please try and sit like the lady that you are?" Aria raised an eyebrow, "Why? Worried that I'll give the kid the wrong impression?" Roy rolled his eyes, he didn't even know why he bothered.

She laughed, "Don't worry Roy, when the kid gets here, I promise I will be the perfect lady that both you and my parents oh so desire me to be."

Roy gave her a disbelieving look, "You're not going to are you?" She smiled devilishly, "Hell no."

"I don't even know why I ask." He really didn't know, he would think he would've learned by now.

Aria had her arms resting on the back of the couch, tapping the fabric softly, her knee bouncing up and down. She had already read Edwards profile, memorizing it from front to back. She had to feel a little sorry for the kid, losing both parents then losing an arm and a leg in an accident, but as far as she was considered, where she had came was from ten times worse than what he had gone through. So just because he lost his parents didn't mean she was going to cut him some slack, the world was a cruel place, though it sometimes had a silver lining.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, that and a loud clunking sound. She looked up to see the door open and have a young boy with blond hair and a giant suit of armor walk in. Roy had warned her that Edward was short, but she never thought he was that short. Roy had also said that his younger brother was a tad off the wall looking and boy he wasn't kidding.

_'Is he afraid that the sky is going to fall on top of him?'_ Aria thought while watching the boys with a raised eyebrow as they sat down across from her. When their eyes met, she smirked and gave him a curt nod. "Hey there."

Edward didn't respond, but she hadn't expected him too. When Edward had found out he was getting a partner, people said you could hear him yelling all throughout Central Headquarters. She wished she had been there to hear that.

A minute of silence passed, Roy not really knowing how to begin the whole thing. Unfortunately he didn't have to since Aria decided to let her mouth loose. "Are you purposefully trying to stunt your growth because there is now way you could be twelve and be as short as you are."

Wrong thing to say, naturally Ed went off on one of his tangents, and would have attacked Aria if Al hadn't grabbed him. A Cheshire cat grin filled Aria's face, "They said you had a temper, I never thought it would be this amusing."

"Aria enough!" Roy knew if he didn't stop her she would just keep going. He didn't want his office to be destroyed by a rampaging Ed. "I apologize for her Full Metal, she has a tendency to speak whatever is on her mind without second though."

"I can see that." Ed's voice was laced with disdain as he glared at Aria, which she returned with a tilt of her head and a smirk. Ed eyed her choice of clothing, "Why are you dressed that way?"

"Apparently she thinks that it is a day or mourning." Roy spoke before Aria could, which earned him a glare from said girl.

"What are you mourning?" Aria was actually surprised when Al spoke, she didn't think he could talk. "My new assignment. I don't particularly like having partners, seeing as they can't keep up with me." She answered smugly.

"How would you know, Aria? You've never had a partner longer than two weeks. I am hoping that you are going to be able to beat that record with Edward." Roy scolded her, but she chose to ignore him.

"You seem to think pretty highly of yourself. Some may see that as self-confidence, I see it as arrogance." It was Ed's turn to smirk, thinking he had outwitted her.

"You would wouldn't you?" She wouldn't be defeated that easily.

Roy sighed, "I can see you two are going to get along just fine." He ran a hand through his hair, "Full Metal, as far as it is concerned, Aria is your superior."

Edward didn't like that. "What!? Why?!"

"Well, I'm older than you for one and I've been a State Alchemist longer than you have as well. Needless to say, I'm just more experienced than you, it only makes sense for me to be higher than you." Her tone was very cocky.

"I doubt you are older than me" he gritted his teeth, "and you may be taller than me, but without those shoes you would only have maybe an inch over me. And just because you have been a State Alchemist longer than me, doesn't mean that you are better than me."

"I am older than you, believe or not, I am sixteen, four years older than you. You are right these shoes do give me extra height, making me almost six feet tall. With out them I am five foot seven and I _am_ better than you, you would know all this if you had read my profile."

He grimaced, "I had better things to read than your lousy profile. I bet you didn't read mine."

"Actually Edward, she memorized it, front to back, I tested her." Roy praised, "Aria isn't a slacker, she works hard and she will make any one who works with her work just as hard as her."

Ed's mouth gaped, "Are you saying I am a slacker?"

"I think that is exactly what he said kid." Aria was trying to get on his nerves.

"Who are you calling kid?"

Aria turned her head, pretending to look around the room, "Well as far as I can see, you."

Ed let out a loud frustrated yell, which Aria seemed to find amusing so she laughed. Roy placed his head in his hands,

these two were going to be the death of him.

* * *

**Again, I HATE DIALOGUE! I hate it with a fiery passion burning deep within my soul XD You guys know the drill. It may be a day or two before I update. I have a project due Wenseday and I haven't even started XD So yeah...review.**


End file.
